1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal restraint devices and, more particularly, to a novel collar adapted to be worn about the neck of an animal intended to prevent the animal's head from turning rearward.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a collar intended to prevent the animal's head from turning rearwardly so as to avoid the animal biting or nipping at operational stitches, hot spots, skin rashes or the like. It is the nature of an animal to want to lick or remove items such as stitches, bandages, or the like from the back, stomach or hindquarters. Obviously, such action would undo any medical procedure that was performed on the animal.
Some attempts have been made to provide devices which are worn about the neck of the animal so as to restrict or prevent the turning of the animal's head. Such devices generally take the form of a conically shaped, thin plastic member which when strapped about the animal's neck radiates outwardly and extends beyond the normal contour of the animal's body. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such a device which stem largely from the fact that due to the extreme size of the device, walking by the animal is greatly restricted and many times the animal's ability to eat from a bowl or dish is restricted. Furthermore, should the animal run or walk, the animal's gait is extremely awkward and passage through narrow walkways or access doors is greatly restricted. Such prior collars generally interfere with such passageways and doors so that the animal is sometimes injured when attempting to traverse such an area. In other instances, the thin edge of the plastic has a tendency to cut or bear into the skin of the animal which, again, causes irritation and injury.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a suitable collar to be worn about the neck of the animal which will not restrict his normal activities but will prevent extreme rearward disposition of the animal's head with respect to his body.